Soul Mate
by ashleymac
Summary: When an assignment for psychology class makes Peyton think about the meaning of the term soul mate, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little something I wrote from Peyton's POV. I'm not sure if it will become longer or anything like that. Just read it and tell me what you think. Please?**

_What's a soul mate?_

_That's not really a question you think about a lot but here I am doing just that. I guess it really isn't even my fault that I am. Let me explain myself a little better. Psychology. It's my favorite class that I'm in right now. Since we are about to start studying relationships, the assignment is to write down our own personal definition of the soul mate. The thing is I'm not sure what it is. I mean relationships aren't really my thing. Soul Mate. Yes, that's what I need to be thinking about. But to think that someone can be your soul mate . . . can complete you in a way no one else can . . . it's just scary, isn't it?_

_Brooke._

_Every time the phrase soul mate crosses my mind I think about her. Does that mean she's my soul mate? I mean she can't be, right? Because she's a girl and we didn't date and hell if you as her we aren't even friends anymore. So no. Brooke can't be my soul mate. What about Lucas? Is he? Because I'm sure Jake wasn't. He was a nice guy. A good guy. Wait scratch that, a good man. But past that there was nothing so that brings back to what is a soul mate . . . _

**Next Day in Class**

Mrs. Graham calls class to order as I sit in my normal spot gazing out the window.

"Mr. Sawyer would you please read your definition to get us started?"

I look up at her confused. It took me a few moments to process what she had asked. _Read my definition._

"Yes ma'am." I said as I rose out of my seat and made my way to the front of the class. It had ended up taking me 5 hours to come up with a definition. I got to the front and looked at the faces of my classmates. My entire group happened to have Mrs. Graham this hour. I took a deep breath and began to read from my notebook.

"A soul mate is a person that you are completely connected to." I began not daring to look any of them in the eye. That's the bad part of having a class like this with your friends. They get to see what you really truly think. In a way they have a slight glance past the wall you try to keep around yourself. "It is a person who completes you in a way no one else can. They don't really have to be the person you end up marrying or even dating for that matter. Your soul mate is your other half." I say as I glance up, my eyes catching Brooke's. "They are the person who you can't be without. But even when you aren't with them it feels like they're still there. They are the person with whom you have that instant chemistry. You look at them and you know they'll be a part of your life forever. No matter what happens. That's a soul mate." I say finishing up.

_Brooke. _I think to myself as I make my way back to my seat. _What if she is my soul mate and I've ruined it forever?_


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wasn't sure where I was going with this. I'm still not exactly sure. But people did seem to like the first chapter so maybe we'll all have fun on this ride together? Lol.**

**Anyway this story is going to start out in Brooke's POV. I'll let you know when it changes but you guys are smart so even if I forget to tell you, you should be able to figure it out.**

There she stands at the front of the class room with her short blonde hair and her hazel eyes, talking about soul mates. _She won't even look at me. Does she hate me that much now?_ I think as she babbles on about what a soul mate is. _Is it possible for her to be my soul mate but for me not to be hers?_ It is true though. She is my soul mate.

"You look at them and you know they'll be a part of your life forever. No matter what happens. That's a soul mate." She says and then makes her way back to her seat.

That's funny . . . I used to feel that way about her. But now . . . now we never talk.

"Very good Ms. Sawyer. Nathan you're next." Mrs. Graham said. I stare at the front not really listening to him. Lord knows he'll go on about Haley for a good fifteen minutes. Don't get me wrong . . . I love them . . . but a girl can only take so much. I glance over at Peyton. She seems to be listening to every word that comes out of his mouth. _I wonder if she still loves him?_ I shake the thought from my head before I throw up in my mouth. _How did things get so messed up?_

**Flashback**

"_Brooke, what's going on with you?" Peyton asked her friend as they sat on her bed._

"_What do you mean?" Brooke answered looking up from her latest Vogue. _

"_Well, I don't know. You just seem distant. Kinda like you're hiding something." Peyton said looking at her friend obviously concerned._

"_I don't know what you've been smoking but stop." She said with a playful grin. "I'm not hiding anything." Brooke said the picture of calmness on the outside but freaking out on the inside. **Oh God. She's gonna find out and then she's gonna hate me.**_

_Peyton looked at her for what seemed like years, studying her face for any sign that she was lying. "Alright then. But if there was do you promise you'd tell me? I mean you know you can trust me. I'll always be here no matter what." She said with a soft smile._

"_I know and I promise." Brooke said returning the taller girl's smile. **Lies. I'm now lying to my best friend. This has got to stop. But I'm just not ready.**_

_Peyton pulled her black convertible into Brooke's driveway and made her way to the front door and continued inside, not noticing the other car in the driveway that didn't belong to Brooke._

_She bounded up the stairs to meet her best friend for their weekly routine of watching Grey's Anatomy. She slowed down once she got up stairs and made her way down the hall to Brooke's room, where she knew she'd be._

_Peyton quietly opened the door and stood in shock as she took in what she saw. Brooke was in bed with someone which normally isn't surprising but the who this time nearly knocked Peyton off her feet. There in Brooke's bed . . . well actually under Brooke . . . was Taylor. It was no surprise to Peyton that Taylor was into girls. But Brooke? Her best friend apparently liked Taylor in more ways than one._

"_Not hiding anything?" Peyton said in a sinister tone still standing at the door._

_Brooke quickly scrambled off of Taylor. "Peyton," Brooke said almost pleading._

"_Not hiding anything?" Peyton repeated herself, this time a little more harshly. She didn't understand why she was reacting that way. But she decided to react now and think later._

"_I didn't . . . I didn't know how to tell you," Brooke said on the verge of tears._

"_Oh well how bout 'hey Peyton . . . I've been screwing Taylor,' that could have worked. Or how about 'I'm kinda seeing someone.' But no this afternoon when I asked you about what was going on with you . . . you looked me in the eyes and lied to me."_

"_I didn't know how you would react. I didn't want you to react like you are right now. I didn't want to lose my best friend."_

"_Well I wouldn't be acting like this if you hadn't have lied Brooke! If you had just told me, everything would have been fine. But you LIED. You wouldn't have lost me if you had just told the truth."_

"_Wait what?" Brooke asked not being able to believe what she was hearing from her best friend in the world . . . well I guess now it is former best friend in the world._

"_I can't have people in my life who are just gonna lie to me about shit, Brooke. You know what? Forget it. I can't deal with you right now." Peyton said as she turned and left the room not looking back._

_Brooke watched her leave and then fell into Taylor's arms sobbing like she never had before._

**End Flash Back.**

_I still can't believe everything happened like that._ I think as I quickly wipe away the tears that are threatening to fall from my eyes. The bell rang and I quickly gathered my stuff and got out of that room as fast as I could.

**Peyton POV.**

I look at Brooke as Nathan finishes up his speech about soul mates. He really is a good guy now. It's hard to believe most of the time. I watch as she wipes at her eyes it breaks my heart to think that she's about to cry. Nathan's speech wasn't that touching so I know in my heart that she's thinking about that night and the past two months.

I still don't know why I reacted the way I did. Or why I haven't apologized to her. I mean I worked crap out with Taylor . . . but Taylor. She wasn't my best friend. She didn't look me right in the eye and lie to me about something like that. I shake my head and gather my stuff.

"You should really talk to her," Anna said softly placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't know what to say," I say looking at her. I know I look like someone just stole my favorite album.

"You would say that you're sorry that you overreacted and you aren't really sure why."

"I'm not sure if I want to. She lied to me Anna and not about something small, either. She lied because obviously she didn't trust me enough to handle it."

"Yeah . . . but what's a lie between soul mates, Peyton? She is your soul mate we both know that. So why not work it out while you still have a chance?" She said with a sweet smile.

"I hate when you're right," I say as I pick up my bag.

"Yeah but you love everything else about me," she said with a grin.

"Tis true." I say as we make our way into the hall. I guess now, I just have to figure out how to talk to Brooke.

**Ok so there's the update. Please tell me what you think so far. **


End file.
